Pureblood Princess: Aya Cross
by animejunki
Summary: The Bio daughter of headmaster Cross is now going back to Japan from america. The school is back up and running and Zero is not going to fall to a leve E. Unfortunatly the Night class comes back and Kaname and Yuki are no longer engaged. The headmaster is keeping a secret and it will efect his daughter, Zero and Kaname. Aido and Yuki are engaged. Love , hate and jelousy.
1. Chapter 1

I smill to myself thinking how happy my father would be to see me. It has almost been a year since I have seen him. I know it is not my dads fault it's whoever been keeping him busy is at fault, not him. If it was not for who ever kept him bussy he would have been able to visit a whole lot more. Oh, well I am now able to live with my dad. My smille grows bigger thinking of my only remaing relative hugging the life out of me. I look out of the cabs window and there is Cross Acadmy, my father is the headmaster of this Acadmy. It dose have it's advantages being the daughter of someone so importent. My whole life I knew only one side of my father the bumbleing caring father that I loved more than life it's self.

When I step into dad's office I was tackel and started having the life sqeezed out of me. "Oh, thank goodness! You got here before dark, I was so worried my little dragon!" He says, sobbing into my sholder.

"I know, I know. Geez dad, your going to smother me!" I exclaim, shoving him playfully.

"My little dragon, I have a huge surprise for you!" He says. Practely bouncing of the walls.

"Dad, there is no need for you to suprise me. Remeber what happen last time?" I state blankly.

"Ah, come on Aya, why do you have to bring that up? That dosent matter anymore anyways, I know for a fact that you are going to love it."

"Da-

"Nope, nope!" He interups "Now close your eyes, while I get your surprise!"

I comply, after sighing in annoyence. I hear more than one set of footsteps, I swear on my mothers grave that if he set me up on another blind date. I will kick his sorry butt. "Can I open my eyes now?" I ask giggeling slightly.

What I saw before me is one person I thought I would never see aging. From his short, silver hair to beautiful his eyes and very pale skin you would think this person was a vampire. It is my long time friend from my childhood Zero, I run up to him and hug him was hard as I could.(WHICH IS VERY STRONG)

So I take it that you missed me." He chuckels., knowing how i would respond.

"You know the awnser to that Zero." I tell him burying my face into his chest, I love that he allways makes me feel safe. "Oh, bye the way Zero! I'm now going to be attending school here with you, the headmas-

"Ah, Aya! Why won't you call me father or daddy or papa or dad or, or!" He interupts, "Where! Oh, where did I go wrong!" He exclaims frankly throughing up in the air.

"Hmm, okay dad. How about in front of the other staff and important people I'll call you headmaster. And any other time I call you dad orsomething like that." I suggested all cutesy, smilling my carefree smille.

"All right, little dragon. I will agree to that on one condotion," He said in his serious voice, wow I rarely see him like this. "You have to sleep in one of the gusse bedrooms here and eat your meals here with me, zero and anyone else that bothers to show up."

"Ok, that sounds fair enough to me." I say chewing on my knuckel.

"Well then that is settled, you will be moving in tonight!" He declares all spaz like. I sigh, that moment of serious father figure sure did not last long. "I'll show you to your room. Then give you a tour of the school and fin-

"Dad, I was wondering if it would be okay for Zero could show me the school?" I ask.

He looks at me with eyes of worry and cosideration. That tells me at least that he is thinking about it.

"Fine, I will allow it for now. Just remeber Aya, to take your medicen with every meal." He tells me in his giving orders voice.

I nod and go to pick up my two duffel bags only to have Zero, take them out of my hands. I didnt even consider complaying or arguing with him over this. Zero is allways the gentalman and he's allways protecting me from danger. Ever since we were kids then my mom divorc my dad. Then my mom and me moved to america. I visit anytime I could before she passed away, so now I am going to live with dad.

"Zero, you seem diffrent somehow and I don't know if it's good or bad. So if it's no trouble can you tell me whats the matter?" I look at the ground not being able to look him in the eyes. I feel so guilty that I can't help him.

He wrap his arms around me. "Aya, it's complicated you'll understand when your older. " He tells me, my head snaps up and I'm about to protest. "I'll to you sooner than later, just not right now ok.

I nod my head. Zero allways has his reasons, so i'll trust him for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so anyone who read my work. I would love if you would make suggestions please! Oh and I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

After we went through the entire school grounds, we walk to my room. Zero seems to be uncomfortable. I'm worried about him, I want to be there for him. I give him a hug goodnight. I don't bother unpacking at all I just through myself on my bed. And fall into a restfull sleep.

-NEXT MORNING-

Thank go I have a talent for going to any country and not having jetleg. I walk to my bag, starting to getting clothing out. Knowing it is the weekend I can dress in regular clothes. Instead of a stupid, uncofortable school uniform. I smell something delicous cooking, my senses are stronger than most humans. I crab my pill container and shove them into my faded blue jeans. I start running down the stairs and run through the halls real fast. I am half way down the hall. I can tell that I am getting closer because the smell of food is getting stronger. I pause in midstep hearing my dad's voice and someone's elses. There voices are hushed but I can hear clearly. I closs my eyes and focus on there words.

"How long are you planing to keep it a secret from her?" The first is male and he has a rough voice, like he's trying to keep control of his voice. "She's getting close to becoming a pureblood."

"You think I don't know that!" The other person in there sounds like my dad. He sounds inraged, which isint like him.

"Even if you have a plan, there is no Night class. And the only other person who would help her, won't soon. Only a God knows what he would do to her." The first man says. It sounds like he said it in despair.

"Toga, she is my daughter and I will do what is best for her." My dad says and it sounds like he is not changing his mind.

I have heared enough and quickly but silently run back to my room. I am so confused and angry, soo angry I started punching my pillow. What was dad talking about, pureblood? What the heck is that? I qustion myself with these two things. After awhile of laying down and racking my brain, someone knocks on my door. I get up and awnser it even though my head is throbing slightly. I open it up to Zero, I'm glad it is him and not my dad. "Aya, are you coming to breakfeast or not."

"Yeah." I say trying to sound like everything was fine.

I closs my door and follow him down the hall. I sigh feeling a little better that Zero didnt qustion me. We made our way to the kitchen. Dad made my favorite breakfeast, breakfeast casoro. _Author's note_my version!(You take shreaded hashbrowns, cut up breakfeast sasuges, beated egg mix and if you choose cut up bacon and veggies and cheese, mix that all together. Then put it in one of those pans you have lasanag in and cook it until eggs are cook and hashbrowns are cook to the level of cresspyness you like!)_Author's note END_ I love the fresh cut veggies that dad made and it gave it great flavor. My mood is light and after Zero left I ask my dad when I could see my adopted sis Yuki. Dad said as soon as possible.

-LATER THAT DAY AROUND NOON-

I am sitting thinking about what I could do. I have already went and search through my dad's office. And found that my pills will stop being effective one week befor my sixteenth birthday. Also that is when I will become a pureblood. I still don't know when it is so I got a lot of snooping to do. I have a plan, I am stopping taking my pills. it may be a little reckless but when I was younger, I stopped taking them for a while. During that time I saw the world through a whole new pair of eyes. My father of course made sure I took them since. This may be a risky choice but I need to know what is really going on. Maybe I should ask Yuki or that Toga guy. I thought to myself.

"Hey, Aya. Whats with the sireus exspresson?" Zero asks. "You are ussally so carefree or a ball of fire."

I laugh at that. He pulls out a picnic basket from behind his bqack and my stomach makes itself known. I watch him out of the corner of my eye to embarres to look at him directly. Stupid stomach! He unfolds a blanket then starts with the food after the blanket is on the ground. He brought a few sandwhichs, pepsi, and of course POCKY! I ate so much that I had to give up on my sixth sandwhich. Even though I ate all of that I am still hungry. I just do not know for what.

-NIGHT-

I can not sleep one bit. Even though it is to in the morning. This is making me so fustrated, I hop out of bed and leave my room. I am going to snoop through my dad's office. I pause at the double oak doors when I hear someone talking in there.

"Headmaster Cross is it true, I smelled a pureblood on the grounds. A female who just recived her power. What excattly is going on here?" The male asks in a low and serious voice.

"Kaname, I should have known you would be able to tell." My dad says in a low voice, "You see when a hunter has huge amonts of power, there offspring have a fithy, fifthy chance of being born purebloods. My biological daughter has vampire blood rushing through her veins. There is a med that I have been giving her since birth. The med serpresses her power and thirst. There is only one flaw in the med. It only works untill the sixteenth birthday. My daughter has just over a month left untll she is fully awken. I am hoping to tell her before she is awken so-"

I slamend the door open! " Who the hell do you think you are!"


End file.
